The present disclosure relates to canisters, and particularly to injection molded canisters provided with a container and a lid fitted onto the container. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the sealing arrangement between the lid and container. The current all-plastic paint packages leak due to assembly issues, tolerances of the manufacturing process and contamination of the sealing surfaces with paint.